Unintentional Inheritance
by Reicheru
Summary: Vivid dreams relating to his werewolf side come to haunt Remus at night, while day brings visitors from a local werewolf pack, demanding that Remus take over as their werewolf king. Try as he may to deny the advances, it seems he has no choice (C2)...
1. Default Chapter

:D Just so you'll know, there WILL be some OC's but if I have a single Mary Sue I want somebody to raise hell and bring it to my eyes, for I'd never write something with a deliberate Mary/Gary Sue. Yup.  
  
Also another random note....this fanfic is based more on the werewolves then the wizards. ; Maybe some vampires if I can put them in. Also, since JK really doesn't dive into the werewolf world, I've got a bit of my own elements in it. Eek. So, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Owns all. Expect for the ones I make.

* * *

Flesh was every where. It was flying, blood trailing behind it. I couldn't, wouldn't, see the body before my eyes. They didn't allow it. But I could feel. It was my hands, my claws, ripping through the flesh. My claws digging until I hit bone. I lifted one of my claws to my mouth, covered with skin, meat, blood and thicker liquids. And I liked it. I savored the metallic taste of the blood, licking up and down my furred claw. The meat that clung to me was suddenly in my mouth, my teeth, correction, fangs, gnawing on them. I lapped up every liquid, every bit of flesh on my hand, making small, orgasmic noises in the back of my throat as I did so. This felt right, so totally right. To claw into somebody and devour their flesh. To lower my mouth, muzzle now, into the open wound and lick at the freely flowing blood. It all just felt so normal, like it was apart of me, like I was meant to do this. The moon came out from hiding, and the pale gleam of it went directly to the torso of the body. I lifted my head back and howled.  
  
I awoke with a scream in my throat and a shadowy figure over me. I was twisting and writhing in my bed, covered in a cold sweat. A soft curse came from above me and the figure grabbed my wrists. It got on top of me, lying across my full body length. The lower body, which was tensed, was against my hips, keeping me pinned. Hair, long and silky with the fragrance of cinnamon clinging to it, spread out over my face. The scent was soothing, because it was so familiar. Almost immediately my body calmed down. It took me three attempts to discover my voice but when I did all I could say was, "Sirius." And even that came out ragged.I felt him let out a long sigh of relief and the tension leaked out of his body. He still kept me pinned, but his muscles were no longer tight. There was no more struggle."Moony?" he asked. I couldn't see him through the stifling darkness, but I knew his face held a look of uncertainty, even if his voice had only a trace. Best friends for 12, seven from school, five from roommates, mixed feelings for two. I knew Sirius Black.I nodded. "Padfoot, you can get off of me," I told him quietly. Even out of Hogwarts we still called each other by our nicknames, and whenever we greeted James and Peter, they were called their respective names, too. Prongs and Wormtail, Padfoot and Moony, we are the Marauders.He rolled off of me, letting a sudden chill know that my body missed his heat. He kept an arm across my stomach though. It wasn't sexual, just there so he'd have a head start if I had a repeat. That and he knew it brought a certain sense of comfort to me. I had had many hugs as a child, and arms still gave me that sense of protection. That, and, well, wolves traveled in packs, stayed together, were touchy. Touch brought comfort. And since I am a werewolf, it seemed to make sense that touch would also calm me down. They--Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily--understood it, but Sirius knows it the best. Perhaps he understands it the best because at times, he is from the wolf family, being an animagus dog and all."Jesus, Moony, you scared me," he said. His face was so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath flitting into my ear. It let a shiver run up through my body and I flipped on my side, facing away from him, but scooting back. Our heights were perfect for spooning together, which was what we were doing now, and what we did at random times. No, we aren't lovers, I promise it.I swallowed and closed my eyes, his arm now resting upon my hips, my leg in between his. It was a comfort position for both of us."Did I wake you?""Yeah. At first you were moaning and I thought that you were just having a nice dream," he said. He took a long pause and I just knew that he was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Prongs did that too, Wormtail tried, and they both got it from Padfoot. Always a trendsetter."How did the moans sound?"He was quiet for a moment, letting the only noise in the room be that of my shallow breathing and the groans of nightly animals. He answered, his tone of voice thoughtful."Lustful." Oh God.Sirius went on with his story. "But then they changed and you started to..." he trailed off. I bumped my back against him, telling him to continue. "Howled. Literally howled."Those words froze me. Even my breathing stopped for a moment, but then it resumed. I had howled. I mean, I knew that I had howled, for I did it in my dream. But I didn't know that I had done it out loud too. I had been tearing apart a human in my dream also, the memory made my body convulse, but my pillows and sheets that had survived my thrashing on the bed were unharmed, or seemed to be. It made me frown."When did my body start to thrash?""A few seconds before you woke up. I was so scared, Moony. I wasn't sure if you were having a seizure or something," he laughed, but it was a nervous, shaky laugh. I felt bad at once for making Sirius scared, because fear was not something that Sirius Black emitted to so easily.  
I swallowed, hard, and merely nodded my head. Silence fell over us like an itchy blanket as we each took in the events of what happened. My mind was set on the images that danced in front of my eyes, seeing myself as half a wolf, eating and gnawing, taking terrible pleasure as meat and liquid slid down my throat. My body twitched and I half moaned into my hands. Sirius stiffened beside me."Moony?""Sorry," I said, my voice quiet and soft. I heard him grunt behind me and I knew that he wasn't pleased with my answer. But repeating it to Sirius seemed wrong, at least this soon after the fact. I didn't want to be in his embrace when I told him, for if he shoved me away and his face held an utter look of disgust, I'd break."What was your dream?" he asked me, trying to keep his voice casual and natural. He failed. I could hear the curiosity behind the words, his eagerness to know what I saw. His worry about me.I sighed and didn't respond to him, not right away. I let us both lay in a tense silence as I chewed on my inner lip, debating about if I should share it was Sirius. He knew I was a werewolf, so no worries there. But if I told him that it felt wonderful, thrilling, to kill a person and bury my face into that still warm body, taking it in the scent and taunting myself with it. I sighed again and Sirius pinched me. It took me by surprised so course I yelped."Pinching me won't make me tell you any faster," I told him. A smile had reached across my face and I cuddled back closer to him. I couldn't help it; Sirius just made me feel protected and comforted. Silly coming from a werewolf, but in my human form I was excellent with a wand and could wield more powerful spells, but body wise I gave off the image of a man who may need protecting. Dainty, fragile features, bordering on feminine at times, my hair long and ending with a curl. I was slender and pale, with ivory skin and golden eyelashes. Yes, I did seem that I would need protection at times, to muggles at least.Sirius pinched me again and my yelp was even louder then my previous one."I forgot it." The lie slid off my tongue before I could even think of it. I was happy that it was dark and I wasn't facing him. Lying, especially to Sirius or the Marauders, was always proved a difficult task."Liar." I knew him and he knew me. He prodded me in the back of my neck. "Tell me.""May I do it tomorrow, Padfoot? I'm dreadfully tired," I told him, doing a most fake yawn. He let out a breath behind me, mumbling something that I couldn't quite pick up. He didn't get up from my bed, not that I truly expected him to do, but snuggled closer into my body heat."'Night Moony.""Goodnight Padfoot," I whispered to him quietly. But it didn't matter; Sirius had already drifted back into his slumber land. He was a fast one to fall asleep when he needed it, and it usually took some effort to wake him. I wonder how loud my moans were to have awakne him. We had always playfully teased him on his skill to fall asleep so quickly, but currently I envied him for it. My mind was still swirling with memories and questions from that bloody dream. And the fear, ah mustn't forget the fear that had snuck into my body, spreading through out every limb, every nerve, drowning me within itself. I couldn't decipher the dream, and if I went a physic for help, she would deem me sick and dangerous as a person and a werewolf. I'd be called rouge and would have people sent to hunt me. I would not allow that to happen to me. 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's Chapter Two, slightly longer then number one (I think one of the longest chapters I've written....2,015 words. My chapters are so short. Meep.). Again, I'm not too happy with the chapter....ahh curse you 3:00 AM...  
  
And, meep! Yes, gomen gomen gomen I did mean to say that it's AU...silly silly me! But I don't think it'll matter that much...ya'll see why...  
  
Darwick: Yeah! I love writing about Harry Potter stories are branch off out of the wizarding world at times...esp. with Sirius and Remus as main character. Whoohoo Marauders! {dances}  
  
Abbika-Rose: Vampires and werewolves are the best! Mind you, vampires hold a speical place with me. First supernatural thing I ever read! It's like....an Alpha is basically a king werewolf of that pack...almost....in a way.....if not.....my book is lying to me! mmmhmm, I love writing how close the Marauders are, but I always make Sirius and Remus a bit more touchy then anybody else. Not exactly sexually but James and Sirius probably have that macho man relationship, and macho men probably don't cuddle with their best friends. Remus on the other hand, I just view him a bit more weak then either Sirius or James, and because he's got an animal (ish?) lying inside of him, touch would be comforting and it doesn't have to be exactly sexual. Whoops....didn't mean to start babbling on you! And, OH, thank you for reviewing my other stories!   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Sirius or Remus or the concept of Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK. However I do own some things in this story, which will make appearences soon...  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Heat left my body, pulling out of me, leaving me shivering and groping for blankets. But, ah, alas, I had none. I had kicked them off and Sirius had kept me warm. That made me open my eyes and sit up. I craned my neck around, hoping to see Sirius on the edge of the bed, in his own bed or hell, even in a heap upon the floor. But I saw nothing of Sirius, not his raven locks, equally dark silky pajamas, or even the faintest trace of ivory skin.  
  
"Sirius?" My voice came out hoarse and dry, like I had been crying. I touched my cheeks. They were damp from sweat, not tears.   
  
I got no response. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, let them gaze around the room. The drapes were still drawn, keeping out the fatally bright morning sunlight, but allowing small bits of it to pass through. Sirius's midnight blue sheets, almost tipping the scale to black, were rumpled on his bed. My own sheets, a pale shade of green, lay in a heap on our floor. Three of the four pillows were on my side, and only one had a trace of Sirius's scent to it. He had been kind, allowing me most of the pillows. Usually he fought with me about the amount of pillows.   
  
Quickly I got out of bed, the floor groaning under the sudden impact of my feet. I went towards the door, feeling a bit light in the head. I needed some chocolate, really needed chocolate.   
  
"Sirius?" I called out again as I left the bedroom. My ears caught some muffled speaking from the direction of the living room. I followed the voice, making sure to trace the pathway that didn't creak under you. Creaking would mean being discovered.  
  
I paused outside of the entrance to the living room, back pressed against country styled wallpapering. Sirius and I had had this flat for two years but we hadn't gotten around to changing the wallpaper and the flooring. It cost money and money currently wasn't our strongest suit.   
  
"I dunno," a voice said from the living room, tinted with puzzlement. I frowned because I recognized the voice. It belonged to Prongs, better known as James Potter.   
  
"You don't think he'll turn without the moon, do you?" It was Sirius this time and he sounded nervous. Within a second I knew what and whom they were discussing. Me.   
  
There was nothing for a moment and then Sirius said an, "Oh thank God." I coughed and made my appearance through the doorframe.  
  
Sirius was pacing the floor, his black hair disheveled, his pants legs crooked. James's face was in the fireplace, a green flame licking up the side of his cheeks and through his hair, but it wasn't burning him. His hair was still an unruly black, and hazel eyes were still behind their glasses.  
  
"Moony!" They both cried, one out after. Sirius came towards me as James just nodded, unable to meet me.   
  
"Hello Prongs, Good Morning, Padfoot," I told them both. A smile was plastered across my lips, looking at them both pleasantly. Funny enough, the air had thickened with tension the moment I had made myself known to the room. Fancy that.  
  
James' cough ended our silent spell.   
  
"Well, great seeing you again Moony. And Padfoot, I'd get those fleas checked out," he teased, winking at Sirius. The green flames engulfed his whole head, and he left us, a grin still on his face.   
  
Sirius mock-growled at the fireplace and ran a hand through thick black hair. He looked at me.   
  
"I don't have fleas."  
  
"You better not. You slept in my bed."  
  
We stared at each other, another cloak of silence falling around us, with me smiling pleasantly and him frowning. This time it was my turn to give.  
  
"Something smells delicious. Did you make breakfast?" I asked, turning in the direction of the enticing aroma. It was probably faint to Sirius's senses, but my senses were enchanted. I, afterall, had a werewolf lying dormant inside of me. It had its downfalls--not being able to get a decent job, taking a potion, turning into a man-eating beast--, but it had it's perks. Enlightened senses and quicker movements were a few of them.   
  
"Uhh..yeah. Chips," he said, following me into the kitchen. I glanced back at him to catch his sheepish grin and laughed.   
  
"You made them?" I sat down at our modest wooden table, taking the chair that bathed in the sunlight. Sirius walked the small distance towards the wooden counters, grabbing the chips, which lay in a bowl that was a random gift from Lily and James, and brought the food back to the table. He grabbed the chair opposite of me and slid it over, resulting in sounds loud enough to make my teeth clench. Sirius grabbed for the chips and shoved a bunch in his mouth. When we are by ourselves, Sirius allows himself to forget his dinnertime etiquette. It usually makes me laugh, when with others it'd make me wrinkle my nose in disdain. I guess it just depends on who's doing it.   
  
Sirius nodded his head, chewing, swallowing and grabbing more chips. I idly watched him, nibbling on a particular salty chip, when Sirius's unmatchable devouring stopped. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. He slid away the basket of chips--he had eaten most of them already--and twisted in his seat so he was facing me. His fringes flowed into his smoky gray eyes with causal grace. The morning light sent glittering highlights of reds and violets through his hair, changing his eye color a bit too. His gray eyes were perfect for catching stray colors and taking on a touch of their hue. Sirius's eyes had a tint of purple to them.   
  
I nibbled on my chip still, taking in and admiring his body. I was fully aware that those opulent eyes were fixed on my face, giving me a long, serious look. But it didn't matter, I knew why I was receiving such an intense stare, and I was in no rush to explain my dream to him.   
  
I shoved the last bit of my chip into my mouth, pushing it only in with my middle finger. The corner of Sirius's upper lips twitched into a small smile. He replaced that smile with his previous look; lips painted into that small frown.   
  
"Wha--," Sirius started. I held my hand up, a common gesture to stop, and his mouth clamped closed.   
  
"Are you that curious?"   
  
Sirius looked at me like I was a total prat. I shook my head and leaned back against my wooden chair. Legs and arms both crossed, staring down at the floor through a haze of shady brown fringes. I didn't want to look Sirius in the eye as I retold my dream. Or would that be nightmare?  
  
"It was a full moon..."  
  
"Dreaming you were a wolf? Missed our old romping days, mm?" Sirius asked me. I looked up at him, duly noting his grin, and frowned. Sirius had enjoyed the nights of the full moon far more then any of us had; me especially. It was a certain turn on for him to be running around, free and wild, unrestricted by anything expect objects that required opposable thumbs.  
  
His eyes went down then up, looking slightly ashamed of himself. Him and James had said I was the only person to ever make them feel ashamed of themselves after they had done something foolish.  
  
"Sirius, please just let me continue this." He nodded, mumbling out a soft sorry. I sighed and resisted the urge to stroke his hand or touch his leg. I didn't want him to pull away or swat off my hand when I spilled my nightmare to him.   
  
"Anyway, it was a full moon, yet I wasn't a werewolf," I said, a frown coming to my face. Sirius looked at me with a quizzical glance but I shook it off. I didn't know it any better then he.   
  
"My face--wait, no, I had a muzzle. Like I do when I transform--was inside this mans'.... stomach." I stopped and adverted my eyes. My hands had begun to sweat and I started to squirm. Sirius's face had barely flickered. Maybe I was being paranoid, maybe it wasn't as bad it sounded but... no. It may sound silly and it may make me seem like I cry at the drop of a pin, but to of had that feeling be so real, to actually feel the liquid that was slowly cooling, to touch the actual, slimy feel of human meat sliding down my throat...  
  
I shivered and didn't even bother in a futile attempt to stop it.   
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No," I replied. My voice had turned soft and meek, with only the slightest hint of shakiness behind it. I continued on. "I was..eating him. I had had fangs, and they were giant, and I couldn't stop eating his skin and meat, and lapping at the blood." I cringed as my arms unfolded from my chest, coming to encircle themselves around me. I was hugging my stomach, bent over, staring at the white tiles and pale blue swirls on them. Sirius was barely breathing.   
  
"My hands were no longer hands, but claws. Just my muzzle and my claws, and, oh, the light layer of honey colored fur across my body, were anything remotely close to my werewolf side." I swallowed, hard. "It was..."  
  
"Was what?" His voice was low and breathy. I looked up at them, knowing that my eyes held a glazed look.  
  
"Wonderful, pleasurable. Orgasmic." I told him quietly. That earned me a slow, long blink. Sirius nodded faintly.  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
It was my turn to blink. "Pardon?" Did...how in the world...he figured it out? Already?   
  
"What? Oh. You had those licentious whimpers last night, remember? I guess if you were uh.." he gave me a small, sheepish smile, "'enjoying' yourself that much..it'd make sense for the moaning...you know." He finished kinda lamely. I flashed him a small smile, nodding again.  
  
"Ah, that's what you meant."  
  
"What did you think I meant?"  
  
"That you understood the dream...or something," I mumbled. Sirius frowned and scooted closer to me in his chairs. With his knees he spread my own apart, allowing us to get closer. He put both of his hands on my arms, bringing me closer into him, laying a chaste kiss upon my forehead. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.   
  
"Did it have to have a meaning?" His one hand came up to cuddle my cheek, and I happily took the chance to nuzzle against his skin. Sirius's scent rolled off his skin, smelling like devious things, naughty things, cinnamon and underneath all that, he had the smell of a dog.   
  
My nuzzling made him laugh, and it brought a slight relief to the tension that had filled our lungs when I was repeating my dream to him.   
  
"Yes. It has to have a meaning," I told him, still nuzzling his hand. Sirius's one hand that still rested upon my arm squeezed it in a bit.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it does." My voice was slowly becoming more firm. I stopped nuzzling his hand and pulled away from it's warmth. He let it fall into his lap.  
  
"That's an invalid reason, Moony."  
  
"But it has a meaning Padfoot!"  
  
"Then what is it?" He was starting to get angry, his words already lightly painted with anger. But it didn't bother me as much as it would of normally. I, too, was starting to get angry, but not at Sirius. I was getting frustrated at myself for not knowing how to express my feelings, how I just knew that the dream was important.   
  
"I don't know, Pa--" I started, but a male's voice interrupted me. The kitchen was suddenly filled with the aroma of pines, trees, flowers, nature, and freedom. The scent of a werewolf.  
  
"It means that his Suraj has awaken." 


End file.
